Negativos
by Glau
Summary: Edward Cullen assume os negócios da familia após a morte de seu pai e se vê obrigado a abdicar daquilo que mais ama: Fotografar. Até conhecer alguém que tem a mesma paixão, mas que jamais abriu mão de rea
1. Prólogo

A chuva fina caia sobre meu grosso casaco enquanto a passos largos eu caminhava para meu pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres, meus pés estavam doloridos após um dia inteiro procurando a foto perfeita, meus olhos ardiam e minha garganta clamava por um pouco de Vodca.

Passei pelo pub que eu costumava frequentar quando ainda estava na faculdade e me lembrei de como era bom ser o "filhinho do papai", pensei em entrar e jogar algumas partidas de poker com os caras que certamente estavam escondidos, apostando atrás da porta que ostentava a placa _Acesso Restrito, _mas a carteira vazia em meu bolso fez questão de me lembrar de que essa não era uma boa ideia.

Continuei caminhando em direção ao meu apartamento, tirei o celular do bolso e pensei em telefonar para Monica, perguntar se ela poderia me fazer companhia, afinal não passávamos uma noite juntos há algum tempo, mas acabei desistindo também.

Quando finalmente abri a porta de casa, fui recebido por uma densa nuvem de fumaça vinda dos vários cigarros que Steven provavelmente estava fumando.

- Mas veja só quem descobriu o caminho de casa mais cedo hoje! –Steven exclamou animado quando me viu, fazendo a loira que estava ao seu lado rir.

Ele era um cara legal, não posso negar. Dividimos o apartamento há quase um ano e quase não tivemos problemas, mas sua compulsão por cigarros e essa coisa de trazer uma mulher diferente pra casa a cada dia me irrita.

Passei por eles sem dar uma única palavra e fui direto pra cozinha, não havia nada alcoólico o suficiente para mim, então a metade da garrafa de Coca – Cola, que havia restado da janta do dia anterior, teria que servir.

A campainha tocou e eu realmente esperava que Steven atendesse, mas bem, ele não poderia, pois quando passei pela sala, ele e a loira já haviam sumido.

- Boa noite, o senhor é Edward Cullen? - Disse o homem alto e engravatado que estava parado em minha porta.

- Sim, sou eu - Assenti, esperando saber o motivo de tal "visita".

- Muito prazer, sou Joseph O'Conner advogado do Sr. Cullen. – Esclareceu, estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar – Eu poderia entrar?

Abri a porta dando-lhe passagem, não compreendia o que um dos advogados do meu pai poderia estar fazendo em minha casa, uma vez que meu próprio pai se recusava a me aceitar em sua vida.

- Pois bem, eu tenho vindo a sua casa durante duas semanas no horário comercial, Edward, mas você nunca está. Então me desculpe aparecer por aqui a esse horário, mas foi necessário.

Assenti com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

- Você provavelmente não sabe, mas seu pai faleceu em Nova York há três semanas, e por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, ele deixou tudo que tinha para você em testamento. Ele faleceu por conta...

Parecia que eu tinha levado um soco no estomago, não consegui assimilar mais nada do que ele dizia, minha cabeça estava dando mil voltas e tudo que eu conseguia era pensar é que ele havia morrido sem que eu pudesse pedir perdão.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Oii, gente. Bem se vocês leram o prólogo viram que essa é um fic Edward e bem, isso é novo pra mim, **

**espero que ele não ****fique meio menininha. HAHA' **

**Vou postar conforme vou escrevendo, então se vocês realmente se interessarem podem me cobrar e please, deixem reviews **

**pra eu saber o que vocês estão achando, pq né...**

* * *

><p>Acordei cerca de 30 minutos atrasado e não estava com o menor animo para ir trabalhar. Quase seis anos se passaram desde que descobri que meu pai havia me deixado uma fortuna em testamento, com a noticia, larguei meu emprego de fotografo, meu apartamento e tudo que tinha em Londres e vim para Nova York, terminar a faculdade de arquitetura e assumir as empresas da família.<p>

Vinte e cinco anos, uma empresa com três filiais para administrar, uma fortuna para desfrutar e mesmo assim infeliz.

Sim, infeliz, pois o jovem milionário de 1,80 m, olhos verdes, cabelos avermelhados e terno Armani refletido no espelho, definitivamente não sou eu, ou pelo menos, não o que eu esperava ser. Durante toda a minha infância e até certo período da minha adolescência, eu fui criado para ser o que sou hoje, um arquiteto bem sucedido que deu continuidade ao trabalho de seu pai. Mas eu sempre sonhei em levar a vida que eu levava no dia em que descobri sobre a morte do mesmo; o cara que sem responsabilidades que vive fazendo o que ama, no meu caso, fotografar. Mas não podia reclamar da vida que tinha, minha conta bancária não deixava.

Saí de casa não dando muita atenção ao horário, afinal, eu já estava atrasado de qualquer forma. Enfrentei um transito caótico e quando cheguei a empresa fui recebido por uma pilha de processos que jaziam em minha mesa.

Tomei dois analgésicos e resolvi fazer nada antes de ler e responder alguns e-mails.

- Com licença, Sr. Cullen- Anne minha secretária pediu ao entrar em minha sala- Não sei se o senhor está lembrado, mas hoje virá até aqui a moça que o senhor convocou para me substituir.

Procurei em minha mente algo que me lembrasse desse maldito encontro, eu havia falado com ela tinha mais de um mês e ela já havia dado para trás quatro vezes, talvez nem aparecesse.

- Tudo bem, Anne. Se ela vier, o que eu dúvido, mande-a entrar. – Sorri para ela, demonstrando que estava realmente bem para encontrar a moça.

Anne tem seus 40 anos, é loira e talvez mais baixa do que deveria; trabalha comigo desde que entrei na empresa, já era secretária de meu pai e costuma me conhecer mais do que eu mesmo. De forma que sabe quando estou em um mal dia e por isso é capaz de desmarcar todas as minhas reuniões, dentre outras coisas. Mas infelizmente, decidiu largar o emprego para cuidar de seu marido, que recentemente descobriu um câncer na laringe e depende dela.

Uma hora depois eu ainda estava respondendo e-mails, diversas notificações vindas de todos os setores da empresa e informações que eu deveria passar. Todo o tipo de e-mail que a algum tempo eu nem imaginava que receberia.

Já passava do meio-dia quando resolvi que iria almoçar, tinha uma reunião marcada para as duas horas, então tinha tempo suficiente para comer em paz e ainda tirar algumas fotos. Desfiz os botões do meu Armani e com minha Nikon em mãos sai a procura de alguma boa foto que me fizesse ganhar o dia e esquecer os milhões de processos que eu teria que analisar quando voltasse a empresa.

Caminhei até o elevador tentando não prestar atenção no que as pessoas ao redor falavam, ou na postura séria que assumiam assim que percebiam minha presença. _Idiotas_, como se eu não soubesse que passam um bom tempo em redes sociais e reclamando de seus salários ao invés de estarem trabalhando.

Minha mão foi involuntariamente para meu bolso e resisti ao impulso de acender um cigarro ali mesmo, no meio dos funcionários. Cigarros eram as únicas coisas capazes de me acalmar nos últimos tempos, era como se cada tragada transportasse uma onda de paz pra dentro de mim. Chamei o elevador e fiquei observando os números serem iluminados um a um em ordem decrescente, até que o número doze foi iluminado e as portas se abriram. Havia cinco pessoas dentro do elevador, eu conhecia apenas o garoto de cabelos claros e olhos acinzentados que era trabalhava ali como ascensorista há quase dois anos e sempre me tratou normalmente e não como o "Poderoso Chefão".

- Olá Sr. Cullen , saindo para o almoço? – Perguntou sorridente como fazia todos os dias e eu apenas assenti, vendo-o apertar o botão "P1" que me levaria até a garagem.

Algum tempo depois cheguei ao meu destino e enquanto pegava as chaves em meu bolso, caminhei até meu Porsche Cayenne que ainda cheirava a novo.

Algumas quadras depois eu já estava em frente ao "Épices France" onde todos os dias eu encontro Emmet, meu primo por parte de mãe, para o almoço.

Emmet é dois anos mais velho que eu e sempre foi como um irmão mais velho pra mim, ele já é casado e tem duas filhas, Annie e Broke. Ele e Rosalie, sua esposa, são donos de uma clinica veterinária e de alguns pet-shops da cidade.

Acionei o alarme do porshe e acendi um cigarro enquanto esperava por Emmet, seu Jip não estava estacionado no lugar de costume, sinal de que ele ainda não havia chegado. Aproveitei para tirar algumas fotos de crianças que arrastavam suas mochilas de rodinhas de um lado pro outro na calçada, de um jovem com o rosto pintado de preto e branco que carregava uma enorme cesta de vime cheia de rosas vermelhas e da decoração de natal que parecia estar tomando conta de toda a cidade.

E então, eu a vi. Do outro lado da rua, agachada do lado de um hidrante, ela tinha posicionada em frente ao seu rosto uma câmera quase do mesmo modelo que a minha, talvez até fosse a mesma, seus cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados emolduravam seu rosto e terminavam na altura do cotovelo, vestia uma regata básica verde-água , uma saia estampada que marcava sua cintura e deixava suas lindas e torneadas pernas a mostra e nos pés uns all star, daqueles que toda garota deveria ter um no armário. Ela era perfeita.

Posicionei minha câmera e trabalhei o zoom para ter a mais nítida imagem dela, mas o sinal fechou e um grande caminhão parou em minha frente me impossibilitando de vê-la e de fotografa-la, corri para atravessar a rua, mas quando finalmente avistei o lugar onde ela estava a poucos segundos não havia nem sinal dela ali.

Olhei para dois lados da rua, entrei em uma cafeteria e uma loja de lingeries que ficavam de frente para calçada ao lado do "Épices", mas nada, nenhuma pista. Sem ter mais o que fazer, pedi um café preto forte para a atendente da cafeteria e acendi um novo cigarro, desistindo de almoçar. Enquanto fumava, mandei uma mensagem para Emmet, avisando que não poderia encontra-lo, tirei uma caneta do bolso e comecei a rabiscar no guardanapo. Quando terminei o cigarro e o café, tinha no guardanapo o desenho de finos e compridos dedos que sustentavam uma câmera igual a minha; _os dedos dela_. Rasguei o guardanapo e voltei a olhar ao redor procurando algo para fotografar, como nada me pareceu bom o suficiente, resolvi voltar ao escritório e dar continuidade ao trabalho, talvez isso me fizesse esquece-la.

Às 14 horas, fui para a reunião com os outros acionistas da empresa, sobre os novos planos de divisão de obras e setores para que cada arquiteto passasse a atuar em uma área especifica da cidade e não em lugares variados como vinha acontecendo, mas não pude prestar atenção, minha mente estava muito ocupada em formular perguntas e imagens daquela garota. Era como se alguém tivesse feito algum tipo de lavagem cerebral em mim e eu só pudesse pensar nela. Para minha sorte, pouco antes da reunião acabar e de os demais acionistas pedirem meu voto, que era o mais importante em função de 51% da empresa estar em meu nome, Anne me tirou de meu mundo particular, entregando-me uma folha com um parecer sobre a reunião, que destacava os pontos mais importantes da mesma e me orientava a ser a favor das mudanças propostas, e era nessas horas que eu agradecia por tê-la como secretária e me apavorava por pensar em dentro de poucos dias outra pessoa estaria no lugar dela.

- Onde é que você estava com a cabeça hoje, Edward? - Minha mãe perguntou enquanto saiamos da sala de reuniões.

Ela é dona de doze por cento da empresa e é tão dedicada ao seu trabalho, que as vezes acho que meu pai deveria ter deixado tudo nas mãos dela e não nas minhas.

- Em lugar nenhum, dona Esme. Porque a pergunta? - Abracei-a dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Porque você provavelmente não se lembra de uma palavra que foi dita dentro daquela sala. – Disse se desvencilhando de meu abraço e entrando no elevador – Amo você, querido.

Caminhei de volta à minha sala rindo sozinho, minha mãe sempre foi uma figura. Era bom poder vê-la todos os dias, quando me mudei pra Londres, me despedir dela foi de longe a coisa mais difícil.

Já passavam das quatro da tarde quando eu terminei de assinar a papelada que estava em minha mesa e de analisar alguns processos. Emmet ligou, reclamando por eu não ter encontrado com ele e perguntando se podia deixar Annie e Broke em minha casa, pra que ele pudesse levar Rosalie pra jantar.

- É claro que pode, Emmet. Elas são uns amores. – Concordei.

- São uns amores, mas como conhecemos as meninas e você. – ele riu sendo sarcástico – Pedimos pra babá delas ir junto, pode ser? Só não as deixamos em casa com a babá porque a ela só vai poder ficar até 22 horas, e é provável que a gente chegue bem mais tarde.

Eu ri. Tudo bem que eu não era acostumado com crianças, mas eu podia cuidar de duas garotinhas por uma noite, não podia?

- Tudo bem, como quiserem!

Conversamos um pouco mais e Rosalie fez questão de pegar o telefone só pra me lembrar de que eu não deveria encher as meninas de doces antes de dormir e nem leva-las ao McDonalds. O que fazia, sem dúvidas, parte dos meus planos.

Revisei mais alguns documentos e às 18 horas eu já estava pronto para ir pra casa, quando Anne bateu em minha porta.

- Com licença, sr. Cullen. A candidata ao cargo de sua secretária acabou de chegar. – Voz de Anne estava alguns decibéis acima do normal.

Fiz sinal com a mão para que Anne entrasse e fechasse a porta e assim ela o fez.

- O que houve, Anne? – Perguntei intrigado, nunca a tinha visto daquela forma. – Você está uma pilha de nervos.

- É essa menina, Edward - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro e ajeitou os botões de seu blazer, deixando de lado as formalidades. – Você não deveria contrata-la, mas eu sei que assim que ela colocar o pé dentro dessa sala, você irá fazê-lo.

- Irei? – Perguntei receoso, o que essa garota tinha demais?

- Irá e a julgar pelos atrasos e forma que ela entrou correndo aqui, ela não poderá trazer nada além de problemas.

- Então ótimo, diga a ela que o cargo já foi preenchido. Eu confio em sua opinião, afinal é no seu lugar que ela vai entrar.

Anne apenas acenou com a cabeça e se retirou da sala. Tranquei as gavetas de minha mesa, desliguei o computador e após reunir minhas coisas, sai da sala com o intuito de passar no mercado para comprar todas as porcarias que Rosalie tinha dito que eu não deveria comprar. Minhas sobrinhas, como eu as considero, precisavam viver.

- A senhora não está entendendo, eu tive motivos pra faltar nas outras vezes que marcamos. – Ouvi uma voz soar um tanto quanto grosseira- A senhora precisa me deixar falar com ele!

Dei alguns passos para trás para continuar a ouvir a conversar sem ser visto.

- Desculpe, senhorita Swan. – Ouvi a voz de Anne um pouco alterada. – Mas a vaga já está preenchida.

- A senhora poderia ao menos ter me avisado isso quando liguei pra cá hoje pela manhã, não?

Não havia mais sinal de grosseria na voz da moça e mais nada foi dito, escutei o barulho de saltos contra o chão e então o barulho do elevador. Sai da sala um pouco perturbado com aquilo, a voz dela parecia estranha...mas não de um jeito ruim.

- Desculpe por isso, sr. Cullen. – Anne disse quando me viu – A menina ficou um pouco alterada.

- É, tudo bem, eu acho. – Passei a mão no cabelo como sempre faço quando estou nervoso – Você tem certeza que a moça não era adequada, Anne?

Anne levantou o olhar dos papéis em sua mesa e me olhou um tanto desconfiada.

- Sim – Disse seca, nunca a tinha visto agir assim – Estudante de jornalismo, não se enquadra nenhum um pouco.

- Hm, tudo bem. - Acenei pra ela e esperei o elevador. – Até amanhã, Anne.

Já na garagem encontrei um post it colado na janela do meu carro, e quão grande não foi minha surpresa ao ver o que estava escrito:

**O senhor precisa mesmo de uma nova secretária, sr. Cullen.  
>A sua, mente muito mal. <strong>

**Eu sei que a vaga não foi preenchida.**

**Att. **

**Isabella Swan**

Ri, desgrudando o post it do vidro e guardando-o em meu bolso. A moça era ousada, talvez Anne tenha se enganado sobre ela, pensei. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número do escritório, no segundo toque Anne atendeu.

- _Escritório do senhor Edward Cullen, como posso ajudar?_

- Oi Anne, sou eu Edward. Você pode, por favor, me enviar uma cópia do curriculum da tal Isabella por e-mail? Obrigado – E antes que ela pudesse protestar, desliguei.


	3. Capítulo Dois

_Olá, leitoras...  
><em>Omg, eu tenho leitoras... e que me cobram os capítulos, como lidar?  
>Brincadeiras a parte, obrigada pelas reviews *-*<br>E bem, esse capítulo está pequenininho, isso porque hoje as notas do enem foram liberadas e eu não estava psicológicamente preparada pra um resultado ruim, então quando fui betar o capítulo, acabei mudando o rumo de diversas coisas e diminuindo o capítulo de maneira drástica.  
>Não fiquem bravas comigo, prometo compensar.<p>

Acho que ja falei demais, então ... Boa leitura e espero broncas e xingamentos nas reviews. Xoxo.

* * *

><p>- Tio Eddie! – Broke correu para meu colo assim que abri a porta e meu deu um estalado beijo na bochecha.<p>

- Oi, princesinha. Como você está?

Ela estava linda e parecia ainda mais crescida, com grandes olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro igual ao da mãe.

- To bem. – respondeu se esforçando pra sair do meu colo e entrou correndo rumo a sala.

Emmett chegou com Annie no colo, a pequena, que tinha os cabelos tão pretos quanto o dele dormia como um anjo.

- Você precisa deixar Rose educar a Annie, Em. – Disse sarcástico, dando-lhe um aperto de mão. – A menina já está igual a você, uma dorminhoca.

Ele semicerrou os olhos em minha direção, me entregado a pequena – Muito engraçado, Edward. Cuide bem das minhas filhotinhas.

- Sim, senhor .

- Eu to falando sério, Edward. Você sabe que Rose vai te matar se você aprontar, né?

Eu quase gargalhei, só não o fiz para não acordar Annie.

- Fala sério, se está com tanto medo assim, leve elas pra casa da Alice!

- Ta doido? – Ele exclamou um pouco alto demais, fazendo Annie se mexer em meus braços – Não quero ninguém brincando de Barbie com minhas filhas.

Alice era minha irmã mais velha, ela era dona de uma grife de lingeries e por Deus, era ligada no 220v.

- Mas e a babá , não vem?

- Vem, ela deve chegar em no máximo meia hora. – Comentou verificando o relógio – O nome dela é Bella, não o nome, mas é assim que ela gosta que a chamem. Ela se mudou pra perto da clinica à algumas semanas, é uma boa garota.

Assim que ele terminou de falar uma camionete chevy muito antiga parou logo atrás de seu Jipe .

- Bem ai está ela. – Ele disse apontando com o queixo em direção a picape. – Vou indo. Obrigada, Ed.

- Não há de que.

Observei- o caminhar até a camionete onde falou algo com a garota, eu não podia vê-la com clareza, mas ela fazia uns gestos exagerados com a mão, até que meu primo deu-lhe um aceno com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar em minha direção.

- Ela não pode ficar, Edward. – Vi a camionete arrancando – Acha que pode dar conta das meninas?

Sorri pra ele – É claro que sim, vá logo antes que Rose desista.

**Bella pov**

Estacionei a camionete antiga que eu felizmente consegui comprar logo que cheguei a NY atrás do carro de Emmett no endereço que Rosalie havia me passado. Coloquei meu casaco e quando estava me preparando para descer vi Emmett cumprimentando um homem na porta da grande casa, semicerrei os olhos para enxergar melhor e então me dei conta de quem era: Edward Cullen.

_Maldição, maldição, maldição._

Em poucos segundos Emmett estava ao lado da porta da camionete e a julgar pela sua cara de espantando, eu não devia estar aparentando um bom humor.

- Oii, Bella. – Ele sorriu amarelo – Teve problemas para achar o endereço?

- Emmett, o seu primo é Edward Cullen? – soltei sem nem pensar e me chutei por dentro. _Estou tão ferrada._

-Err...é, é sim.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e resisti ao impulso de acender um cigarro, algo que eu não fazia a muito tempo.  
>- Eu não posso ficar, Emmett.<p>

- O que houve, Bella? Você conhece o Edward ? Ele te fez algo? – Emmett começou a tagarelar irritantemente e eu só queria sair dali, pois do contrário jamais conseguiria atingir meu alvo.

- Não, Em. – Forcei um sorriso – Eu apenas perguntei por já ter visto ele algumas vezes na tv. Eu ..hm.. preciso ir embora pois não estou muito bem, sabe? Coisas ..de mulher!

Foi a desculpa mais fajuta que arrumei em toda a minha vida, mas ele parece ter acreditado a julgar por sua cara de espanto e os olhos arregalados. _Rosalie deve virar o capeta quando esta de tpm ,_pensei.

- Ow, sem problemas. Até mais, Bella. – Vi ele se afastar rumo á Edward.  
>Liguei a camionete e dirigi até em casa, pensando sobre qual seria o próximo passo agora que eu também sabia o endereço <em>dele.<em>


	4. Capítulo Três

**Olá, como estão?  
>Temos mais um pov Edward e mais um pov Bella, nesse capítulo e o pov Bella trás algumas revelações sobre o passado dela em relação aos Cullen. Coloquei um link para a capa da fic no meu profile aqui do FF, então passem la pra ver. Espero que gostem do capítulo e aguardo ansiosa pelas reviews.<strong>

**_Feliz ano novo, que 2012 seja um ano recheado de boas novas para todas nós._  
>beijinhos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

- Awwwwn, tio Eddie – Annie gritava pela casa com as mãozinhas erguidas – Vucê é o melhor!

Entreguei mais um caixa de bombons a elas e sem nem pensar as duas começaram a devorar.

- E você é uma interesseira, Annie. – Eu ri, pegando-a no colo e girando-a no ar – Eu sei que você só gosta de mim por causa dos doces.

Ela fechou a cara no mesmo instante e se esforçou a sair do meu colo. Broke estava com bico enorme, bateu os pés em minha direção e eu podia jurar estar vendo Rosalie na minha frente, em uma versão miniatura, claro.

-Nunca mais diga isso, Tio. – Seus olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas – A gente gosta mesmo de você.

- Me desculpe, lindinha. – Sorri, chamando-a para o meu colo – Eu também gosto de vocês.

Annie apareceu de volta, com a cara todo suja de sorvete e parou na porta da cozinha nos apontando uma colher.

-Só falta memo vucê arruma uma titia pra gente, que é bem legal igual vucê, purque a tia Lice..ai..ai..ai!

Eu queria rir, eu queria ter gravado esse momento e mandado pra Alice, ela iria morrer.

Às dez da noite, eu já havia ajudado as meninas a tomarem banho e a escovarem os dentes e depois de pularem como loucas no sofá ambas adormeceram em minha cama.

Fui para o quarto de hospedes carregando comigo meu celular e meu notebook, abri alguns e-mails e só então me lembrei de analisar o currículo da tal , Isabella Swan. Voltei ao meu quarto, procurei no bolso da calça que eu havia usado no trabalho e ali estava o bilhete que ela deixou no meu carro.

Eu ri relendo o bilhete e caminhei até meu escritório, imprimi uma cópia do currículo dela e parei para analisa-lo

O que mais me chamou atenção foi a parte de sua apresentação onde ela dizia:

"**Existem quatro coisas sem as quais eu não poderia viver: Deus, minha família, um par de all stars e fotografia**."

Por simples instinto minha mão voou em direção ao armário onde minhas câmeras e feixes de negativos antigos ficavam guardados. Senti um aperto ao pensar que fotografia era também algo que eu precisava pra viver, mas que hoje era tão negligenciado em minha vida.

Abri algumas pastas do meu notebook e adormeci em meu escritório, vendo minhas antigas fotos de Londres.

Acordei e o relógio de mesa do escritório marcava 07:45 am, meu pescoço doía por causa da posição desconfortável em que passei a noite e eu sentia que precisava de uma massagem.

Caminhei até meu quarto e as meninas ainda dormiam feito anjos, ouvi a tradicional batida na porta, que me alertava de que o jornal havia sido entregue e fui busca-lo.

Abri a porta e peguei o jornal, mas antes de fecha-la avistei um papel rosa colado exatamente em cima do olho mágico da porta. Um post it.

**Esperei por um pedido desculpas, Sr. Cullen...  
>Achei que o senhor iria ao menos se dar ao trabalho de analisar melhor o meu currículo.<br>att, Swan.**

Ri, voltando ao meu escritório para encontrar o currículo dela em minha mesa. _Quem diabos é essa mulher? _

Liguei meu notebook e acessei minha conta de e-mails, ponderando se devia ou não entrar em contanto com Isabella Swan. Ela tinha um curso de secretário, havia estudado administração por dois anos e largou a faculdade para estudar fotografia, eu não via problema algum em contrata-la. Mas Anne via...

**Bella pov**

Sai da rua de Edward Cullen logo após encontrar o garoto "do jornal" e suborna-lo pra que colasse o post it na porta do Cullen. Não era grande coisa, mas eu estava realmente frustrada por ele não ter me mandado sequer um e-mail, sei la, nem que fosse para dizer que a vaga estava realmente preenchida, o que eu sabia que não seria verdade.

Deitei com meu notebook no colo e descarreguei as fotos do dia anterior da câmera para o computador, eu precisava delas, precisava vê-las, assim como eu precisava fotografar para viver. Não por dinheiro, por prazer.

Lembrei-me da primeira vez que tive conhecimento da existência de Edward Cullen e minha mente viajou longe...

_- Ande logo, querida! – Meu pai gritou insistente no andar de baixo de nosso pequeno sobrado alugado em NY – Carlisle está nos esperado._

_- Já estou descendo, me de um segundo! – Gritei de volta, colocando meus brincos.  
>Estávamos indo a um jantar na casa amigos de Charlie, meu pai. Esses amigos eram ricos, donos de uma grande empresa e eu não queria ter de ir a esse jantar.<em>

_Chegamos à casa de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, perto das 20 horas, a casa era enorme e estava toda enfeitada com luzes de Natal, assim como as outras casas da rua, que pareciam fazer parte de um condomínio fechado._

_Esme nos atendeu com um sorriso encantador, eu não a conhecia, mas sabia que não demoraria muito para que eu simpatizasse com a bela senhora de seus 38 anos e cabelos e olhos castanhos. _

_Carlisle apareceu logo atrás dela, nos cumprimentando; um belo homem, com sua pele muito branca e cabelos loiros que pareciam bagunçados demais. _

_- Então você é a famosa Isabella? – Uma voz estridente soou atrás dele. – Sou Alice Cullen, a caçula da família. _

_Ela não devia ter mais de um 160 cm de altura, com seu cabelo preto curto que apontava para todos os lados e um sorriso que parecia não caber em seu rosto._

_Entramos na casa e parecia ainda mais encantadora do que por fora, com a grade arvore de Natal adornando o canto da sala e as meias coloridas penduradas acima da lareira. Senti saudades de casa, senti saudades de Renne, minha mãe._

_- E seu mais velho, onde está? – Meu pai perguntou tranquilamente enquanto bebericava um pouco do vinho que Esme havia lhe entregado. – Faz tempo que não vejo Edward._

_Percebi a postura de Alice enrijecer e rosto abrigar um olhar triste, o semblante de Esme também mudou; o clima ficou pesado e senti que meu pai gostaria de não ter feito tal pergunta._

_- Ele foi embora de casa.- Carlisle disse simplesmente, como se não fosse grande coisa – Foi para Londres, lidar com as porcarias de fotografias._

_Minha mão foi por impulso para cima da minha bolsa onde minha câmera estava e percebi que meu pai me encarava, me dizendo para não tomar as dores de ninguém. Meu pai sempre soube da minha paixão por fotos e sabia que eu não conseguia ficar quieta quando o assunto envolvia a arte de desenhar com luz._

_-Não fale assim, Carlisle – Esme disse simplesmente._

_- Porque não? Aquelas fotos que ele tira não são nada mais que porcarias, nunca serviram ou servirão para nada na vida dele. – Agarrei-me ao braço da poltrona onde estava sentada e cerrei os lábios para manter a boca fechada- Ele devia estar aqui, estudando para seguir meus passos, não em Londres sendo um fracassado._

_- Fracassado ele seria se estivesse aqui, fazendo algo que não gosta apenas para lhe agradar, Sr. Cullen! – Soltei simplesmente, recebendo olhares inquisidores de meu pai._

_Eu sabia que devia ter ficado quieta, mas essa era a realidade, tão clara que não podia acreditar que Carlisle julgava seu filho de tal forma, apenas por que o rapaz estava em busca de seus sonhos._

_-Desculpe, Carlisle. – Meu pai disse ainda me olhando feio – Isabella também é aficionada em fotografia, sabe como é ..._

_Carlisle apenas assentiu e ele e meu pai voltaram-se para uma conversa particular enquanto Alice e Esme me chamavam para ir até a cozinha. _

_- Sinto muito, Bella. – Esme disse dando um leve suspiro- Carlisle não tinha a intenção de menosprezar seu hobbie. _

_Ri para ela, será que todo mundo achava que eu estava apenas preocupada com a fotografia?_

_- Eu não queria desrespeita-lo, Esme. Mas...- passei a mão pelo cabelo tentando controlar minha indignação – Não é sobre fotografia, ou sobre o que seu filho foi fazer, é sobre sonhar... é sobre viver!_

_Alice me olhava sorridente, eu tinha certeza que ela entendia o que eu queria dizer. _

_- Não importa o que seu filho escolheu fazer, o que importa é que ele ama isso e se ele ama fotografar, ele jamais será um fracassado fazendo isso. _

_Os olhos de Esme estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu queria me socar por ter me metido onde não devia. Alice me puxou pela mão e me levou até o quarto de Edward para me mostrar o trabalho dele. E foi onde eu o vi pela primeira vez, em uma fotografia, claro, com seus cabelo cor de cobre tão bagunçado quando os de Carlisle, os olhos verdes, demasiadamente expressivos e uma câmera na mão. _

Voltei-me para meu notebook, sorrindo pela lembrança, foi uma noite tensa e eu escutei algumas poucas e boas de Charlie quando cheguei em casa, mas eu não estaria aqui hoje se não tivesse dito o que disse naquele dia. Portanto, eu jamais me arrependeria.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Oii gente,  
><strong>**Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela falta de atualização na fic. Juro que não foi por querer!  
><strong>**Eu passei por um momento difícil, perdi alguém muito importante pra mim e que era uma das pessoas que mais me apoiam no quesito "escrever", portanto escrever tem sido um pouco doloroso pra mim. Espero que entendam e que não tenham me abandonado.**

**Peço desculpa também pelo tamanho da capítulo, é mais para que vocês não fiquem muito tempo sem atualização aqui, mas prometo postar com mais frequência e também compensar o tamanho das capítulos.**

**Acho que é isso, tem mais algumas coisas que vou deixar la pro final. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Oito dias depois.<em>

**Edward pov**

Escutei ao longe o barulho da campainha tocar e me esforcei para abrir os olhos. Sentei na cama ainda ouvindo a campainha que era tocada insistentemente e ao olhar o relógio me surpreendi ao perceber que ainda eram 7 da manhã, ainda mais por se tratar de um domingo.

Ainda descalço, fui até a porta e tentei olhar pelo olho mágico, mas era impossível, eu enxergava apenas algo cor de rosa, provavelmente mais um post it, eles não pararam de aparecer em todos os lugares desde o primeiro dia.

Abri a porta e encontrei Alice, minha irmã, em toda a sua glória de quem teve uma péssima manhã me encarando irritada com uma caixa de sapatos em mãos.

- Olha, Edward, você precisa dar um jeito nessa garota! – Disse irritada, jogando a caixa pra mim e entrando em minha casa.

- Do que você está falando, Alice? Aliás, você viu que horas são? HOJE É DOMINGO!

Ela cerrou os olhos em minha direção e me preparei pra o pior.

- Abra a caixa, abra a porcaria da caixa!

E assim eu fiz.

Para minha surpresa a caixa estava abarrotada de post its, com a letra a qual eu já havia me acostumado a ler nos últimos dias. Isabella Swan só pode ser louca.

- Quem é essa garota, Edward? Você andou dando um fora nela ou algo assim? – Perguntou entrando na cozinha e abrindo a geladeira – Eu tenho post it em minha porta , em meu carro, em minha caixa do correio , todos os dias e hoje encontrei um colado na roupa que busquei na lavanderia ontem!

Eu queria rir, mas a coisa parecia que estava tomando rumos sérios. Quem era essa garota?

Conversei com Anne e ela me disse que não tinha nada contra Isabella, mas que não acreditava no potencial da moça. Pediu que eu desse a ela uma semana para achar uma nova assistente para substitui-la ou então eu poderia chamar Isabella para uma entrevista e assim eu fiz.

O prazo de sete dias acabou ontem, Anne até levou algumas candidatas até minha sala, mas, não sei por que, nenhuma delas me agradou. Ou seja, estou livre pra chamar Isabella pra um "entrevista" e descobrir quais são seus reais motivos para querer tanto trabalhar pra minha empresa, se é realmente só isso que ela quer.

- Olha , Alice, me desculpe. Eu não acredito que você também tenha recebido isso – Passei a mãos em meus cabelos, tentando descobrir o que falar – E eu não dei um fora em ninguém, eu nunca nem vi essa garota.

- Como assim nunca viu? – Perguntou parecendo realmente assustada.

- Ela apenas quer a vaga da Anne na empresa, é uma história complicada.

Mais uma vez, Alice semicerrou os olhos pra mim, uma mania que ela tem quando desconfia de algo.

- Eu quero o currículo ou qualquer outra informação que você tiver sobre essa garota em meu email, você tem o tempo que levo pra chegar em casa para me enviar, ou seja, uns 15 minutos. – Disse caminhando até a porta – A propósito, tem mais um colado aqui!

Apontou para o olho mágico e saiu rumo a seu carro. Alcancei o post it e mais uma vez me surpreendi com a capacidade de Isabella.

**Bom dia, Cullen!  
>Bom, eu sei que o prazo de Anne acaba hoje, na verdade ontem, portanto<br>espero você ao meio dia, no Epices. **

**Você saberá me reconhecer assim que chegar lá.**

**Att, Swan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minúsculo, eu sei.<br>Porém, foi o que eu consegui escrever antes que as lágrimas me impedissem, desculpem.

Mas, lágrimas a parte, quero deixar aqui o endereço do meu tumblr, pra que vocês possam perguntar coisas da fic, caso queiram, ou simplesmente reclamar e me xingar por ser tão demorada com os post , é myonlyanesthetic.*tumblr.*com (não esqueçam que tem que tirar o * )

E pra finalizar, quero deixar aqui um beijo enorme, seguido de meus mais sinceros desejos de paz, amor e felicidade pra linda da Iohana, que fez aniversário essa semana! **Parabéns, florzinha *-***

**Acho que é isso, não esqueçam de comentar. **

**beijinhos**


End file.
